You're gonna be taking Sherlock Holmes out on a date?
by Deadloss
Summary: Como una cita con el novio de su jefe fue peor de lo que John hubiese imaginado nunca y aún así le siguió gustando. Pulp Fiction AU


Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni los personajes de Sherlock BBC, ni el argumento de Pulp Fiction. Mio solo es este revuelto por el que no he recibido dinero.

**Advertencias: Uso de drogas, violencia explicita y varios comentarios racistas (es un UA de Pulp Fiction, de verdad). A parte es un Johnlock (si queréis entenderlo así) con una pizca de Sheriarty. Avisados quedáis todos.**

N.A: Dedicado a la preciosa Paradice-cream, por su cumpleaños. Porque me empezaba a dar vergüenza que hasta la tercera hubiese llegado antes que tu regalo. Espero en serio que te guste y lo disfrutes.

¡Ah! Y los cumpleaños están organizados por el foro I'm Sherlocked, pasaos a visitarnos ;D

* * *

~Prólogo. Two rabid dogs and a coffee shop~

Moscas se apilaban en torno a los bordes del plato donde quedaban restos del desayuno. Ella estaba sentada en el incómodo asiento de piel falso, la corta falda y el calor hacían que la piel se pegase al tapizado.

-Olvídalo, es demasiado arriesgado. Yo ya paso de esa mierda.- El hombre frente a ella seguía cortando su bacon desdeñoso, con rabia y cada vez que se llevaba el cubierto a la boca moteaba de grasa la camisa hawaiana que llevaba.

-Siempre dices lo mismo, se acabó, demasiado arriesgado, nunca más…-La mujer aparto los sudorosos rizos y secó con el dorso de la mano su morena frente.

-Ya sé, siempre lo digo y siempre tengo razón- Ella comenzó a reírse y él le miró mal.

-Pues al cabo de un par de días siempre se te olvida-

-Pues se acabó eso de que se me olvide a los dos días, a partir de ahora lo voy a recordar-

-Cuando hablas de esa manera, ¿Sabes lo que pareces?-Ella apoyaba los codos en la mesa cuando una sonrisa maliciosa, qué su compañero no supo ver, inundó su rostro. Así qué él se limitó a sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro disgustado.

-Parezco un jodido hombre sensato…-

-¡Pareces un pato! ¡Cua-cua-cua-cua-CUUUA!-

-¿Si?-Arrojó el cuchillo al plato, dejando que repicase contra la porcelana-Pues tranquila que no me volverás a oír. Porque como ya no lo voy a hacer nunca más, no tendrás que volver a oírme _graznar. _

-¿Hasta esta noche?-No le había intimidado, le miraba sarcástica.

-Sí, hasta esta noche _graznaré_. Mira, tal y como están las cosas atracar una licorería es tan peligroso como atracar un banco, ¡O incluso más!-Ambos se inclinaron cómplices sobre la mesa, bajando el tono de la conversación.-Algunos bancos están asegurados, entonces les importa una mierda. Hay gente que los atraca sin ir armado. He oído de un hombre que le dio un teléfono al cajero, y este pudo oír una voz que le decía: "Tenemos a la hija del tipo que tienes delante, denle tolo el dinero y no la mataremos"-

-¿Y funcionó?-

-¡Joder si funcionó!-Él tanteó el paquete de cigarrillos en su bolsillo e hizo rodar el mechero sobre la mesa.

-Pero… ¿le hicieron daño a la chica?-Levantó la vista de su café al que había echado casi la mitad del azucarero, él cruzó su mirada con la de ella exasperado.

-¡Y yo que sé, Sally! Probablemente no existía tal chica, esa no es la cuestión. La cuestión es que atracaron un banco con un teléfono, no una pistola ni una puta escopeta, con un jodido teléfono.-

-Vamos, que ahora quieres atracar bancos.-

-Me da igual que sean bancos, lo que te quiero decir es que serían mas sencillos a lo que hacemos ahora, las licorerías o esas putas tiendas en las que te venden quince mierdas por tres libras.-

-¿Entonces no más licorerías o supermercados?- Sally se recostó siguiendo el borde de la sucia mesa, algunos de sus rizos acabaron en una mancha de kétchup perdida, no se dio cuenta.

-¡Joder! ¿De qué estamos hablando? No más sitios de esos, ya no es divertido. Los dueños son ahora todos extranjeros. Tú le gritas: "vacía la caja" y el vietnamita o chino o joder, no sabe de qué le estas hablando. Demasiado personal, como sigamos así nos acabaremos cargando a algún capullo amarillo…

-Yo no quiero matar a nadie…-

-Yo tampoco quiero. Pero imagina, algún día serán nosotros o ellos. Por eso te digo, lo dejamos, te digo muy en serio que lo dejamos.-

-¿Y que haremos? ¿Buscar trabajo?-

-No en esta vida.-Una sonrisa pendenciera se asomó en el rostro de Anderson, luego añadió en un susurro -Atracaremos este local.-

-¡Pero si es una cafetería!-

-¿Y qué tiene de malo? Nadie roba nunca en los restaurantes, son sencillos, es inesperado. Les vaciamos la caja y los bolsillos a los clientes, ¡dos por uno!-

-Apuesto a que nadie se haría el héroe en un garito como este.-Empezaba a considerar la idea, Sally paseó la vista por los asientos llenos de gente en derredor.

-Por supuesto, estos, como los bancos, también están asegurados. Al encargado, al estar asegurado le importa un carajo. Él solo quiere que te largues antes de que le pegues un tiro a alguien. ¿Las camareras? Olvídalo, no morirán por defender la caja. ¿Los pinches? Unos hispanos que cobran libra y media la hora, ¿que mierda les importa que tu robes al dueño? La clave son los clientes, mientras tienen sus putas bocas llenas de empanada les sacamos las carteras

-Esta bien, hagámoslo ahora, aquí.-La codicia les ilumino el rostro, hizo que Sally se mordiese los labios y a Anderson pulir los dientes delanteros con la lengua.

-Venga, como la última vez, ¿vale? Tu los clientes y yo a por los empleados- Sacando cada uno los revólveres de entre las cinturas y poniéndose en pié acabaron cerrando el plan con un beso sobre la mesa.

-Te quiero, Pumpkin-

-Y yo a ti, Honney Bunny.-Contestó Anderson antes de separarse unos pasos del banco donde había estado sentado, levantó la pistola en alto.- ¡Quieto todo el mundo, esto es un atraco!

-Y como algún jodido capullo se mueva, me cago en la leche…-Sally ya estaba en pié sobre sobre el asiento de piel falso que crujía-¡Pienso cargarme hasta el último de vosotros!

* * *

~John Watson & Sebastián Moran on: how to plan a "date" while commiting murder ~

El Chevy nova avanzaba suave por la carretera. John iba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, se había hartado de jugar con los diales de la radio. Así que sonreía a la ciudad que se deslizaba por la ventanilla.

-Háblame otra vez de Francia, allí el hachís es legal ¿no?-Dijo Sebastián, su compañero de faenas y conductor.

-No tío, eso es en Ámsterdam. Donde tienen esos bares especiales para fumarlo y eso-

-Ah, joder. Creía que te habías largado a algún lugar diferente a este, para ver la misma mierda de siempre prefiero quedarme aquí.-Puso las dos manos sobre el volante y el barato traje, a juego con el que John llevaba, se le subió hasta más arriba del antebrazo.

-No todo es igual, hay diferencias de un país a otro. Pequeñas diferencias, ¿me explico?-

-¿Por ejemplo?-

-Pues que tienen las mismas guarradas, pero con diferencias. ¿Sabes las patatas de bolsa, nuestras Walkers salt'n vinegar? Pues no las llaman Walkers, sino Lays.-

-¿Lays?- Y soltó una risa mirándole de reojo-¿Qué es una "lays"? Suena jodidamente pijo.-

-Lo se, lo se.- John solía salir más a menudo del país que Sebastián y cuando les tocaba trabajar juntos disfrutaban de las historias que se contaban. Varios años juntos haciendo trabajos habían creado esa camaradería propia de aquellos que comparten armas y muerte.

Aparcaron fuera de un complejo de apartamentos que se caía a pedazos, en el maletero abrieron un maletín donde había varias pistolas semiautomáticas.

-Deberíamos haber traído recortadas para este asunto.-Dijo Sebastián tomando el calibre 45 entre las manos, comprobando que estaba cargado.

-¿Cuántos se supone que hay arriba?-

-Tres o cuatro-

-¿Contando a la que nos interesa?-Habiendo guardado su arma en el cinturón, John se abrochó la chaqueta discretamente.

-No estoy seguro-

-¿Entonces puede haber hasta cinco tíos arriba?- Preguntó, a lo que su compañero asintió.-Deberíamos haber traído recortadas-

Cerrando el maletero se encaminaron al hall principal, Sebastián miraba mal las polvorientas plantas de plástico que lo decoraban.

-¿Y él como se llama?-John intentó disimular el interés personal, el gemido de goma que hacían sus zapatos sobre el suelo le estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Sherlock Holmes-

-Sherlock… ¿Cómo se conocieron él y Moriarty?

-No sé. De la misma forma que se conoce la gente. Holmes había sido actor.-

-¿En serio? ¿Hizo algo que yo pudiera haber visto?-

-Creo que su papel más importante fue en un piloto.-

-¿Qué es un piloto? Joder ya sabes que no veo la televisión.-Justo frente a la puerta de entrada al ascensor Sebastián se giró y le miró sardónico.

-Pero eres consciente de que hay un invento que se llama tele, y que dentro de ella hay unas cosas conocidas como series ¿verdad?-John solo pudo asentir, el cabrón era intimidante, aunque fuese en broma.- Pues para probar si una serie puede tener éxito se graba un capitulo, luego se lo enseña a los que deciden y acuerdan si van a sacar más o no. Unos son elegidos y otros acaban en nada. Él protagonizó uno que acabó en nada.-Remató el discurso apretando el descascarillado botón del ascensor -¿Te acuerdas de Irene Adler? Medio americana, a la que llamaban "La Mujer".-

-Si, la que tenía unos ojos azules impresionantes y que trabajaba con hombres y mujeres por igual.-

-Ajá, pues Jim Moriarty la ha jodido, pero bien; y no literalmente. Se comenta que todo es por culpa del novio, el Holmes ese.-

El ascensor se anunció con un raquítico ding, parecía más un montacargas.

-¿Qué hizo? ¿Follárselo?-John había marcado el piso y vigilaba a Sebastián por el rabillo del ojo, el cubículo olía a tabaco rancio y ambientador a lavanda.

-No, no, no, nada tan grave. Le hizo un masaje de pies.-

-¿Solo eso? ¿Y Moriarty qué hizo?-

-Envió a un par de tías a su piso, la sacaron al balcón, la hicieron balancearse en la barandilla y terminaron arrojándola al vacío. No se como sigue viva después de volar cuatro pisos, pero debería estar agradecida, aunque ahora tiene un pequeño defecto al hablar.-

Llegaron a la planta correcta, las paredes eran tan finas que desde algún apartamento podían oír los dibujos animados matinales de fondo.

-Una autentica lástima. Aun así te voy a decir que te puedes quemar jugando con fuego- Sebastián le miró sorprendido-Quiero decir que no se le hacen masajes de pies al nuevo novio de Jim Moriarty.-

-¿No crees que se pasó un poco?-

-Irene seguro no esperaba que Jim reaccionara como lo hizo, pero seguro esperaba alguna reacción.-

-Fue un masaje en los pies, un masaje en los pies no es nada.-John estaba escéptico ante tal declaración.

-Es tocar al nuevo novio de Moriarty de una forma familiar. ¿Tan grave como meterle la lengua por el culo? No. Pero es el mismo jodido juego.-

-Espera un poco.-Ambos se pararon en mitad del corredor, Sebastián sonaba extrañado- comerle a un capullo lo que sea o masajearle los pies no es la misma jodida cosa.-

-No lo es, pero es el mismo juego.-

-Tampoco es el mismo juego.-Esta vez ya estaba exasperado del todo- Oye, no se como harás tú los masajes de pies. Pero darle masajes en los pies o lengüetazos en su sagrado agujero, no es el mismo juego. ¿Comprendes? No es la misma liga. Ni siquiera es el mismo jodido deporte.-Comenzaron a andar de nuevo, John estaba dispuesto a abandonar el tema, pero Sebastián se paró de nuevo—Yo solo digo que si a mi me tiran desde un cuarto piso sobre una caseta de cristal, y me joden el habla el hijo de puta ya puede hacerlo bien y dejarme paralítico porque si no iba y me lo cargada, ¿entendido?

-No digo que la reacción sea correcta, es solo que tu piensas que un masaje en los pies esta bien y yo no. He dado miles de masajes de pies y todos significaron algo. Estas haciendo algo muy sensual y ambos lo sabéis, y el jodido Jim Moriarty lo sabía e Irene debía haberlo sabido, joder. En fin, era su novio y ese hombre sabes que no tiene sentido del humor para esas cosas. ¿Comprendes lo que te digo?-

-Interesante observación, venga vamos.-

La puerta que les interesaba había tenido alguna vez una bonita placa con número en relieve, ahora el 23 estaba escrito con bolígrafo permanente. Parados ambos frente a ella, comprobaron que la hora era la indicada, faltaban a penas unos minutos.

-¿Cómo se llama él?-Preguntó John por enésima vez, el nombre se le hacía complejo.

-Sherlock. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto el hombre del gran jefe?-

-Bueno, él se marcha de la ciudad a Manchester y me ha pedido que cuide de él mientras este fuera.-

Esbozando una sonrisa macabra, formó una pistola con los dedos; Sebastián se apuntó a la sien.- ¿Cuidar de él?-

-No, tío. Sacarlo de casa, ya sabes. Para que se divierta y no se sienta solo.-

-¿Vas a sacar a Sherlock Holmes en plan cita?-Ahogaba una risa que intentaba salir.

-No es una cita. Es como si llevases a la mujer de un amigo al cine o algo así…para estar en buena compañía.-Curvando aún mas la boca, terminó guiñándole burlón a John un ojo-¡Que no es una cita! Definitivamente, no es una cita.-

Sebastián llamó a la puerta, y tras el forcejeo de un pestillo abriéndose asomó una mujer. La avasallaron al entrar.

-Hola niños, ¿cómo estáis chicos?-El tono de John era amable, avanzó cruzando el desordenado salón hasta la cristalera de la cocina. Aquella pocilga olía a ropa sucia y mala comida, estaban la chica que les había abierto y dos chicos jóvenes, uno tumbado en un sofá, otro sentado a la mesa.

-Oye, tranquilo, sigue descansando-Le indicó Sebastián cuando el del sofá trató de levantarse.- ¿Sabéis quienes somos? Compañeros de vuestro socio, Jim Moriarty. Os acordáis de vuestro socio ¿verdad?- La sala pareció congelarse-Dejad que adivine al azar…tu eres Henry ¿cierto? Henry Knight.-Se dirigía al chico sentado, que solo pudo asentir- Eso creía yo…entonces me decís que os acordáis de vuestro socio –

-Si, me acuerdo de él-

-Oh, mira John. Parece que a nuestros chicos les gustan las guarradas, ¿cuántas bolsas puede haber aquí?- Tomó unas cuantas en el puño, Sebastián las iba tirando al suelo una a una. - Doritos, Quavers, Moster Munchs… ¡Walkers! ¿Sabéis que en el resto de Europa estas patatas se llaman de otra forma? Lays, ¡Lays! Que cosas…- Riendo, se acercó al joven del sillón.-Tú, estrella del rock, me da igual tu nombre ¿Sabes por qué estamos aquí? Cuéntale a mi socio John donde está escondida la mierda-

-Está allí-Contestó temblorosa la mujer, que no se había movido de la puerta.

-¡No recuerdo haberte preguntado una maldita cosa, Kitty!-

-En el armario, esta en el armario, a sus rodillas.- Abriendo un par de alacenas al fin dio con la maleta, comprobó que en el interior estaba lo acordado.

-¿Estamos contentos, John?-

-Si, estamos contentos.-

Henry pareció armarse del poco valor que tenía -Oye, lo siento no me he enterado de tu nombre, del suyo si, John, pero del tuyo…-

-Me llamo Mulo y hablando no podrás salvar tu culo.-Le respondió mientras se encendía un cigarrillo.

Aquello le cortó un poco, pero ya que había empezado se dio ánimos a seguir-Solo quiero que sepas, cuanto, cuanto, sentimos que las cosas se hallan jodido entre nosotros y el señor Moriarty. Es, es, nos metimos en esto con las mejores intenciones y…-Sebastián desenfundó de un movimiento fluido su pistola y sin mirar le pegó un tiro en el pecho al tipo del sofá, John nunca había visto forma tan eficaz de cortar un discurso estúpido.

-¡Uy! ¿Te he desconcentrado? Perdona, no era mi intención. Por favor, continúa, estabas diciendo algo de las mejores intenciones- El chico estaba paralizado, no puede contestar una sola palabra aunque quisiera, Sebastián le miraba como si fuese a cortarle por la mitad-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ya has acabado? Pues permíteme que te replique. ¿Cómo es Jim Moriarty?-

-¿Qué?- Agarrando la mesa Sebastián la lanzó haciendo que diese una vuelta entera, el sonido de platos rompiendo es todo lo que se pudo oír. Sentado solo en mitad de la sala, Henry estaba teniendo el peor interrogatorio de su vida.

-¿De qué país eres?-

-¿Qué?-

-¡No conozco ningún país llamado "Qué"! ¿Comprenden mi idioma en "Qué"?-

-¿Qué?- Debía estar sintiendo el corazón martillearle la garganta, una presa bien apretada, porque el sudor empezaba a correrle a chorro por las sienes.

-¡Mi idioma, cabronazo, ¿Sabes hablarlo?!-

-Si-

-Entonces entiendes lo que te digo, descríbeme a Jim Moriarty. ¿Cómo es él?

-¿Qué?-Fue reflejo del miedo, intentó arreglarlo- Yo…-Pero ya tenía una pistola justo sobre el puente de la nariz.

-¡Dilo una vez más, di "qué" una vez mas, te reto, te reto dos veces, cabronazo, di "qué" una maldita vez más!-

-Es… ¡blanco!-

-Sigue.-

-Bajito-

-¿Dirías que tiene pinta de zorra?-

-¿Qué?-Lo dijo sin pensar y lo que recibió fue un disparo en el hombro.

-He dicho que si tiene pinta de zorra.-

-No-Era una respuesta agonizante, dolor y miedo en una mezcla salada.

-Entonces, ¿por qué le jodiste como a una zorra?-

-No lo hice.-Logró decir en mitad de un espasmo, Henry se sujetaba la herida al borde del llanto, Sebastián parecía estar regañando a un colegial.

-Sí lo hiciste, sí lo hiciste, Henry; le jodiste. Y a Jim Moriarty no le gusta que pretenda follarle nadie, salvo el señor Holmes. ¿Conoces la biblia? Hay un pasaje que me gusta especialmente, de Ezequiel 25-17. Dice así: "El camino del hombre recto está por todos lados rodeado por las injusticias de los egoístas y la tiranía de los hombres malos."-

Tomando el paquete que habían ido a buscar, John y se colocó tras la silla de Henry.

-"Bendito sea aquel pastor que, en nombre de la caridad y de la buena voluntad, saque a los débiles del Valle de la Oscuridad. Porque es el autentico guardián de su hermano y el descubridor de los niños perdidos."-

Desenfundó la pistola y le quitó el seguro mirando a Sebastián, porque sabía lo que venía tras el discurso.

-"¡Y os aseguro que vendré a castigar con gran venganza y furiosa cólera a aquéllos que pretendan envenenar y destruir a mis hermanos! ¡Y tú sabrás que mi nombre es Yahvé, cuando caiga mi venganza sobre ti!"-

Dispararon a la vez hasta que cada uno tuvo la mitad del cargador vacío y el caído cuerpo de Henry, lleno de plomo, teñía de bermellón la alfombra.

* * *

N.A: Sí, falta otro capitulo.


End file.
